The present invention relates generally to a tool for use in roofing, and more particularly, is directed to a pry bar with a built in hammer and nail remover for use in roofing.
It is known that roofs are covered with at least one layer of shingles nailed onto the roofs. The shingles are covered at edges of the roof by metal flashing. Flashing is typically nailed into place, partially covering the edges of the shingles, and may be caulked by tar or other sealing materials. When applying a new layer of shingles on an existing roof, either by covering an existing layer of shingles or by removing all existing layers of shingles and then replacing the same by the new layer of shingles, it is necessary to lift up the flashing at the edges of the roof in order to remove the shingles beneath the flashing and insert the new layer of shingles below the flashing, or merely to add the new layer of shingles on the existing layer and below the flashing. After the new layer of shingles is added below the flashing, the flashing is once again nailed down and sealed.
However, this operation of lifting the flashing becomes difficult, and in fact, may comprise up to one-half or more of the time necessary to install a new roof. Specifically, because the flashing is sealed by tar or the like, and also nailed down at the edge of the roof, it has generally been necessary to use a hammer to impact a chisel, pry bar or like instrument in order to hammer the chisel under the flashing, so as to raise the flashing up. This, however, requires two separate instruments. In performing the operation, the hammer must periodically be replaced in a holder on the roofer's belt or placed down on the roof, in order to use the pry bar to pry up the flashing. This operation becomes burdensome when performed numerous times. Also, if placed on the roof, there is the possibility that the hammer can slide off the roof.
Various devices are known which act as impact hammers along with chisel like ends. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 272,712 to Allen; and U.S. Pat. No. 103,330 to Heusser and U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,657 to Gue. There are also devices that use pry sections on both ends of a pry bar, without a slide hammer. Examples of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. 136,557 to Scown; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,680,834 to Holloway; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,711 to Shine; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,171 to Shine. However, there are no known devices that use pry sections on both ends along with a slide hammer, so that a single tool is provided with a slide hammer with different pry sections.
In addition, although V-shaped notches are known at the side edge of a pry bar, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,171 to Shine and U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,711 to Shine, the side notches are not near the front edges, which makes it impossible to remove a nail positioned in a corner near a wall. The same applies to nail retrieval notches, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 870,672.